


The Start of the Hate

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: Dipper reads Twin Souls for the first time. Big mistake.





	The Start of the Hate

Dipper felt the tug of the summons. Fairly strong, whoever it was knew what they were doing. 

"Hey Mabel, I'll be right back. Just another summoning. Shouldn't be too long." He blipped away, leaving Mabel st the unfinished board game. Ever since moving back to Gravity Falls, the summoning had been increasing, as "Alcor" became better known. Mabel sighed. He'd be back. Half an hour at most usually. She could just knit while she waited.

Dipper appeared in another dark basement. He used his "adult" form for summons now.

"W̶̛̕҉H̴͝O̵͏͠͞ ̕͜D̶͘A̷̷̸R̶̸̡̡̢E͜͡S̴̡҉͟ ̷̵̵̧S̵̷̛͜͢U̸̷͜͡M̸̢M̧͘͜O̷̶̡N̸̵̴̛̕ ̶̧͡͏A̛L̶̡̕͠C̸̴̵͞O̵͜R̶̷̢ ̷͜͠͡͠Ţ͜H͏͜͢E̸̡͘͝ ̧̧͞D̢͟͜҉R̵̢̨E̛͏͞A͠͞M̸̛̕B̴̧EN̢D̡̧͘E̴̕͘͠Ŗ̸̵͘?͏"

"Oh Mighty Alcor! I need you to ruin Brandon Turanth's reputation so he won't get the manager promotion at work. In return, I offer you two cartons of ice cream and a copy of this book about you. Deal?"

Dipper thought about it for a minute. The ice cream was good, and all in all it was fair for just messing up some guy's rep. But the book. He didn't know there were books being written about him now. It couldn't be that bad though. It should definitely be worth some laughs at least.

"D͏͞e̴a̴͏͘l̸͜͞." They shook on it, and Dipper blipped away, taking his ice cream and new book with him.

"Nice! Seven minutes! Whatcha got there Dip-Dop?" Mabel said, noticing the book in his hands.

"A book about me. It seemed like it would be at least worth a few laughs. And I scored two cartons of brownie batter ice cream! We can read the book together and eat ice cream. After we finish our game." Dipper was excited. It had been a while since him and Mabel had laughed at some researcher or author's rendition of him. The twins finished their game of Candy Land, and hurried into the attic to read and eat ice cream. Dipper pulled out the book he got.

"Twin Souls: Mizar is an ordinary girl, and when she moved to the small town of Gravity Falls, her life takes an unexpected turn! She didn't expect to fall for the dark, mysterious boy in her class. But something is up, and Mizar is determined to find out what." Mabel read. "Huh. I thought this was supposed to be about you, Dip."

"Me too. Still seems somewhat interesting. Shall we read?" Dipper asked, holding out the ice cream. 

"Yup! But first, should we make a deal so no more summons can interrupt?"

"Yes. Good idea. Okay. Summon me so we can get started." Mabel pricked her finger and placed it on the circle on the inside of her sleeves. 

"Okay, so I'm exchange for you not answering any summons until we finish this book, I can knit you one of my special sweaters from your demon sheep wool. And a Mr. Adequate bar or three. Deal?" The twins shook on it and then flopped on Mabel's bed.

"Mizar was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life, in an ordinary home. Until the week before high school. A demon attack burnt the whole area to a crisp, and Mizar was forced to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. She enrolled in Gravity Falls High, ecstatic for the new year. Little did she know this single school year would change her life forever..." Dipper read. "Aw cmon! When do I come in?" He pouted.

"Oh shush. You're just jealous. Keep reading!"

"Fine. Mizar sat down, looking around. For being the center of the Transcendence, this place was pretty normal. And then he walked in. A tall, pale boy with messy hair and an air of mystery and confidence. He was wearing sunglasses, despite being in a dim room indoors. Mizar was instantly in love. As he sat down next to her though, she thought she saw a flash a gold. Oh h͠e̢̨l̸̡͜l no. I see where this is going. I'm done." He tried to leave, but only flickered before appearing back on the bed.

"You can't leave. You have to stay here and read it with me!" Mabel said, mischievous grin on her face. "Oh this is so gonna be great." Dipper sighed.

"Wonderful. I have to stay and read incest about me and my sister with my sister. C'mon Mabel! Call off the deal?" he begged.

"Nope!" Mabel poked him. 

\------------- Two hours and forty three minutes of torture later ------------

"Mabel. Never. Again. Never. I'm scarred for life now. That was terrible."

"Aww c'mon bro-bro! It was fun! And now I have more teasing material. Thanks for bringing that book home!" Mabel poked him and took off downstairs. Dipper just floated down, incorporeal once more. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Look what Dipper brought back! And we read it! You should too." Mabel waved the Twin Souls book in his face. Dipper appeared and snatched the book away.

"No. Mabel, no. Grunkle Stan is not going to read this. It's gross and bad. " Dipper snapped, and the book burned to ashes, and watched them fall to the ground. He disappeared again. Later that day, Mabel went to the bookstore and bought a copy for her, Stan, Ford, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, and a few extras. Dipper would never be rid of Twin Souls. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing a TAU fanfic so sorry it it's not the best.


End file.
